Auralina
by summerrain16
Summary: Auralina Potter mysteriously returns from Beauxbatons Academy with a secret so dark that it submerges her into depression. Can Sirius Black save this girl and let himself be saved as well?
1. Coming home

"_The truth is Mr. Potter, your daughter is not adjusting here, and we feel on behalf of the Beauxbatons Academy that it would be better to adjust her to an environment more suited toward her needs. She is therefore expelled on behalf of her terrible actions."_

Images and conversation flitted through the young woman's head as she leaned her body against her fathers arm.

"It's going to be ok sweetheart we'll find a way out."

She sighed to herself as another disturbing image snaked its way into her restless mind.

"_You killed her didn't you?" The girl screamed into the cold ruthless night, _

"_No! I...I…" the other girl replied shockingly_

_Yet no one seemed to believe her as they carried the dead girl's body away. _

_No one wanted to listen as blood dripped from her hands and tears poured out of her eyes. _

"_I didn't kill," her she whispered to herself as she let the men drag her away._

The girl closed her eyes only to be shaken awake by her mother.

"Sweetie we're here …come along"

The girl slipped out of the enchanted car and forced her way behind her parents into the mansion like house. She paused and bent her head slightly as her parents talked among themselves.

The girl lifted her head slightly as she heard pounding on the stairs and as two boys appeared.

"Ari you're home." James Potter said as he hugged his little sister.

The girl hesitated but then slowly wrapped her arms around her brother.

"James let her go…she needs some rest."

The girl detached herself from her brother's arms and slowly followed her mother up the grand swirling staircase and past the other dark haired boy. He gave her a questioning look but she ignored him and continued to follow her mother upstairs.

"Sweetie you know where you bedroom is just go ahead…I'll be there in a minute."

Her hand shook as she opened her door.

She took a step into her room and closed her eyes trying to inhale the aroma of innocence. This was her safe haven .This was where she grew up…where she was safe…where she was not accused.

She opened her eyes as she heard light footstep glide across her floor

" Auralina darling you must get changed. Dinner is about to start and I imagine you want to get freshened up."

The girl nodded her head and softly moved towards her private bathroom

She turned on all the knobs as the water grew warm and started to smell of roses. She slipped out of her clothes and submerged herself into the water and fell into a deep sleep.

Her eyes bolted open as the cold water seeped through her leaving her body numb. She glanced at the clock and noticed that she had been asleep for nearly and hour. She stepped out of the grand tub and dried herself. Slipping herself into a summer dress, she noticed how much weight she had lost. The dress hung around her body like a tent. She sighed to herself as she put her hair into a ponytail and made her way downstairs.

She reached the dining room and realized she was late as everyone has already started dinner.

"Oh good you're down, I was just about to call you myself," her mother said as she took a seat right next to her brother and across the other boy.

The boy reached his hand out and said "Hi, my name is Sirius."

"I know, I've heard a lot about you form James," she replied

She then shook his hand and took some mashed potatoes and a slice of bread.

"So you go to Beauxbatons huh? That's cool…Doesn't school get out later there?"

"I was expelled."

Her father coughed as and awkward silence hung around the family.

" Auralina, Sirius actually moved in with us this summer," her mother said attempting to lighten the air.

"Oh really?" the girl replied and looked at the young man in front of her. She held his gaze until he blushed and looked away.

The clock chimed nine as owls hooted in the distance.


	2. Clouds

"James mate…I am so bored!" Sirius Black shouted against the deafening music playing in the boy's unkempt room.

"Huh? Oh yeah…" The dark haired boy replied looking distracted.

" Listen, I know your distracted and all with sister returning but maybe it would help if you… you know…let it all out." The other dark haired boy said while scratching the back of his head.

"Padfoot…alright well the thing is I don't even know where to start form…its just I'm so worried you know? She doesn't talk or even eat much these days and man its really scaring me."

" I'm still confused I mean I got here in the beginning of summer and everything was alight and then suddenly your sister arrives and your parents are all worried and weird looking men in black coats keep coming here to questions you sister and all…and I guess well I mean what's going on?"

"That's the thing! I don't exactly know myself! All I know is that she was expelled," James replied.

"Well you know what this means right then?" the boy asked with a smirk

"Another missions of yours I suppose?"

"Yup"

The other boy laughed but still looked a bit troubled.

_Auralina_

A young woman sighed to herself as she leaned her body against the grand oak tree in her backyard.

"_Auralina I have a secret to tell you…"_

She closed her eyes trying to get rid of those horrid memories.

"_You promise you won't tell anyone right?"_

Why wouldn't they stop coming in her head? She was tired of them! They just wouldn't stop!

She closed her eyes and kicked the tree as hard as she could.

OUCH!

"Damn tree," she muttered to herself

"You know studies show that people who talk to themselves are on the brink of insanity," A young dark haired boy said as he walked up towards the girl.

"I wasn't talking to myself…I was just expressing my pain out loud," she retorted almost immediately.

"So you were expressing you hatred while talking to a tree…?" the boy said now leaning right next to her

'_The nerve of him! He didn't even know her!'_

"You know what? You can keep your comments to yourself because…well..yeah…" she mentally slapped herself…could she not come up with better insults?

The boy smirked and suddenly lied himself on the ground.

"In the name of Merlin, what are you doing!" the girl said appalled.

"Looking at the clouds…you should try it,"

"Um…no…that's ok I'll pass this one."

"Come on now…no need to be alarmed" he said.

"Um…well…"

Out of nowhere, the boy grabbed her hand and pulled her right next to him

"Stay…good girl now look up"

"How dare you… you little twerp…oh wow…"

The girl looked up and noticed the luminosity of the clouds. The heavens raged as a storm was approaching yet she couldn't take her eyes off the clouds. They were lighting up at different intervals and seem to have a purple shine about them.

She turned her head only to notice the young man staring right back at her.

"I told you to look up," he said.


End file.
